


i miss her just as much as you

by WonderTwinC



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-08
Updated: 2015-10-08
Packaged: 2018-04-25 09:13:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4954714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WonderTwinC/pseuds/WonderTwinC
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Don't you know I miss her too, I miss her just as much as you. [Quentin finds Nyssa at Sara's grave. Set after 3x16 but before 3x18]</p>
            </blockquote>





	i miss her just as much as you

**Author's Note:**

> I started this back at the end of April and had forgotten about it. Luckily, when looking through some unfinished stuff of mine, I found it and decided to do what I could.

“What are you doing here?” his voice is sharp at the sight of his daughter’s former girlfriend crouched down in the soft dirt inches from Sara’s headstone. Nyssa shifts and stands, pivoting around gracefully to face him. She’s not wearing her usual halloween get-up. Instead she’s dressed in black slacks and a dark colored shirt, clothes that make him think she’s not just visiting Starling City but residing in it.

“Captain Lance,” she speaks softly, her hands clasping together and coming to rest in front of her body.

Her unwavering calm only serves to frustrate him even more. “I asked what you’re doing here.”

“The same as you, I’d imagine. Paying my respects.”

“You have no right to be here,” he steps forward and raises his hand, pointing an accusatory finger in Nyssa’s direction. “Sara died because of that group of yours-”

“Captain-”

“You and that ridiculous League of whatever-”

“Captain Lance,” her voice slices through the air like one of her daggers, sharp and quick, “let me make it very clear that the only reason I do not strike you down where you stand is because you are Sara’s father and you mean a great deal to Laurel, but do not presume to speak to me as such again.”

Nyssa takes a step forward, her hands hitting lightly against her legs as she does. “Sara’s murder was a wound unto my own soul and rest assured that she will be properly avenged. She was a member of the League and we do not let such acts of violence against our own go unpunished.”

Quentin snorts, his expression tight. “Yeah, fat lot of good that did her, being apart of your League.”

Something in Nyssa’s eyes flash, turning them almost black before they return to their regular state. “Sara chose to join our cause when I saved her and she chose to come back to us. Had I known that her life was in danger, I never would have allowed her to come to Starling alone.” Her expression falters for a moment, something sad and tired creeping in before it’s once more replaced with a calm exterior. “Presume whatever it is about me that you like, Captain, but I loved your daughter. Sara meant the world to me and I mourn her loss just as much as you do.”

“Yeah, I bet you do,” he mumbles, but his voice is quieter than before. Less accusatory and perhaps a bit more understanding. Quentin looks her up and down, his expression haggard. He clears his throat, gesturing toward his daughter’s grave. “D’you mind?”

“No,” Nyssa whispers, “I was just leaving,” she offers, the earlier spark from earlier gone. When she reaches his side she stops, staring at something off into the distance behind him. “Will it always hurt this much?” she asks, voice quiet and soft.

“I spent almost six years grieving her the last time,” he states, rubbing at his face. “Not a day went by that I didn’t miss her.”

Nyssa nods and then takes a few steps. She hesitates. “You should repair your relationship with Laurel, before it’s too late.”

Quentin stares straight ahead, but there’s tension in his shoulders. His expression hardens for a moment.

“She loves you,” Nyssa offers.

He huffs. “You think I don’t love her?”

“No,” she whispers, “I think you love your daughter very much.”

“She’s always gonna be my baby girl but this, what she did to us - stuff like that doesn’t just disappear.”

“I felt the same,” Nyssa replies, voice quiet. Almost detached. “When Sara disappeared from our home without a word, I felt as if she’d ripped a hole in my chest. I thought that I would be furious with her, that I would never wish to hold her in my arms again, but the moment I arrived in this city and found her - looked upon her face once more… I realized that despite my anger, despite feeling… hurt… that I would never stop loving Sara. I could never stop.”

Quentin lets her take three steps before he speaks, barely above a whisper. “Do you regret forgiving her?”

Nyssa stops, curling her hands into balls against her thighs. “I would like to,” she answers, exhaling. “But forgiving Sara brought her back to me, if only for a brief time. That I will never regret.”


End file.
